Are you ready?
"Are you ready?" ( ？, Ā Yū Redi?) is the fifth Japanese ending theme of the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime, performed by BiS. It replaces "glory" in episode 096. Changes *From episode 104 onward, the human form of both Ai and Roboppy are featured. Video TV Version Full Version Music Video Lyrics Japanese= 何度も 繰り返し言われてたな 夢の話だけを 言い聞かせられ 僕の命は 大切なんですか? 償う 償う 次なる センチメンタル 機械と違う こぼれた涙がひとつ 痺れる答えがひとつ 今響かぬ声を届かぬ人に僕ら歌ってる もういいかい? おおお もういいかい? もういいかい? |-| Rōmaji= Nando mo kurikaeshi iwa re teta na Yumenohanashi dake o iikikase rare Boku no inochi wa taisetsuna ndesu ka? Tsugunau tsugunau Tsuginaru senchimentaru Kikai to chigau Koboreta namida ga hitotsu Shibireru kotae ga hitotsu Ima hibikanu koe o todokanu hito ni bokura utatteru Mō ī kai? Ōo Ōo Ōo Mō ī kai? Mō ī kai? |-| English= I was told repeatedly Only tales of my dreams Is my life precious? Make up for, make up for The next sentimental I'm not a machine! I cry a single tear A single answer that moves me We helplessly sing for someone we can't reach Are you ready? Oh Are you ready? Are you ready? Lyrics (Full) Japanese= パパ あたしたち悪い子なんですか? 居心地悪い場所で 疲れているだけで 何も見えなくなってる ねぇパパ 殺していいですかい? 全然ナイフじゃなくて 全くわからなくて だけど殺したいの もういいかい? まだだよって 言わないで 何度も 繰り返し言われてたな 夢の話だけを 言い聞かせられ 僕の命は 大切なんですか? 償う 償う 次なる センチメンタル 機械と違う 飛ばして 壊そう 笑わせる バカ とうせんぼ ナマステ 壊そう はにかんだ とうせんぼ ナマステ 壊そう 笑わせる バカ とうせんぼ ナマステ 壊そう はにかんだ とうせんぼ ナマステ バカ そうナマステ おっしゃファイヤー今に消すぞ わなかける 全部 未だ見えぬ尻尾 いけ How do you fight?? 遊びでいける戦法?? いけ How about you dear? 続け! ババひかすぞ 今ラジオに もみもみもみ 今ラジオに もみもみもみも 行ける ラジオにfire To fire And もみもみも To fire Fire Fire 近い未来 お決まりで ラジオに雷が 落ちるの? 今ラジオに もみもみもみ 今ラジオに もみもみもみも つらい まんねりなんか気にしてないの 単純なんだ そう コミュニケーション 話し相手をさがして 私ちっぽけ 同情いらない おおお たいしたもんじゃない 私は ね 平穏を 願うの ね 残念しょ ありのままの姿で 何もなかったかのように過ごす WA! くそ! KA!! 泣けるぞ! WA! 泣けるぞ! we-i!! 泣けるぞ わーい! 泣けるぞ わーい! 泣けるぞ わーい! 泣けるぞ わーい! 泣けるぞ わーい! 泣けるぞ わーい! 泣けるぞ わーい! 泣けるぞ わーい! そう 私は泣けるぞ 私は全然泣くぞ 泣こう泣けるだろう 一気に連鎖 泣くだろう 感謝より壊すぞ わけ、わからんだろう かすかに見えた蜃気楼 もっともっと泣こう And now you do what they told ya Oh what they told ya Sha!! ROCK'N'ROLL TOLD YA ROCK'N'ROLL ROCKIN' TOLD YA ROCK is SUiCiDE 鳴り止まない頭の声だけ 取り除けるか はいそう無理だ ぶつけてウェイ 虚しいね やるだけ無駄だほらノーウェイ YES えーお えろえろえろえろえろ WE WILL ROCK YOU Rock you Alright パパ あたしたち悪い子なんですか? 居心地悪い場所で 疲れているだけで 何も見えなくなってる ねぇパパ 殺していいですかい? 全然ナイフじゃなくて 全くわからなくて だけど殺したいの もういいかい? まだだよって 言わないで 何度も 繰り返し言われてたな 夢の話だけを 言い聞かせられ 僕の命は 大切なんですか? 償う 償う 次なる センチメンタル 機械と違う こぼれた涙がひとつ 痺れる答えがひとつ 今響かぬ声を届かぬ人に僕ら歌ってるんだよ こぼれぬ涙も一つ 痺れる言葉は未だ この叶わぬ夢を叶えるために 僕ら殺してる もういいかい? おおお もういいかい? もういいかい? 死にたい 悔しい 泣きたい 虚しい 燃えたい 死にたい 食べたい 燃えたい 響け 届け 食べたい 生きたい もういいかい? まだかい? |-| Rōmaji= Characters * Yusaku Fujiki/Playmaker * Theodore Hamilton/Soulburner * Skye Zaizen/Blue Maiden * Ai * Earth * Windy * Aqua * Lightning * Flame * Roboppy * Cal Kolter * Jin Kolter * George Gore * Kenmochi * Yoroizaka * Gore's manager * Den City orphanage owner * Kengo Dojun/Blood Shepherd * Emma Bessho/Ghost Gal * Kengo Dojun's mother * Akira Zaizen * Risa Hayami * Ryoken Kogami/Varis * Specter Trivia *Seems ED lyrics were slightly different compared to original. **They cut 4 lines before "are you ready?" part that had "we’re going to kill you." *Despite Windy's reveal of being reprogrammed by Lightning, he still has red eyes rather than purple. Category:Songs